DE QUE ME SIRVE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: El cuervo mira hacia el cielo, recordando su juramento en sangre a la luna, rememorando el pasado, recordando a aquel niño pequeño que lo invoco y ordeno serle fiel, jamas mentirle y principalmente jamas abandonarle ni traicionarle. Dijiste no soy yo es el destino y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba tenia que elegir otro camino. (Shōnen-ai / SONGFIC)


_** SONGFIC SEBAS X CIEL, "TRÁGICO", (lo siento U.U) ESPERO LES GUSTE.**_

_**AHORA, AHORA, NO ES QUE SEA ALARMISTA, SOLO SOY PRECAVIDA LO MÁS PROBABLE, ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, NO ESTOY SEGURA, PERO PREFIERO AVISARLES, POR SI YA NO ME CONECTO NI ACTUALIZO NI CONTESTO MENSAJES FUE POR ESO...**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**BIEN, ESTE FIC ESTABA CONTEMPLADO PARA SER MÁAAAS LARGO, PERO MMH, NO PUDE RESISTIRME A PUBLICARLO YA, TÓMENLO COMO UN ADELANTO DEL QUE VIENE IGUAL, SERA UN SEBAS X CIEL, UN ONE-SHOT LARGO TRÁGICO, EL CRÉDITO SERA DE MI HERMOSA "qaroinlove".**_

_**SALUDOS PARA MIS AMADOS, ESPOSA E HIJO: GRELL Y ALAN.**_

_**ATT: SEBAS-CHAN.**_

* * *

El cuervo mira hacia el cielo, recordando su juramento en sangre a la luna, rememorando el pasado, recordando a aquel niño pequeño que lo invoco y ordeno serle fiel, jamas mentirle y principalmente jamas abandonarle ni traicionarle.

_" Si es su deseo, te seguiré a todas partes,_

_incluso si su trono se desmorona, y su corona brillante cae en la corrosión,_

_incluso si los cuerpos se amontonan sin cesar, por encima de los cadáveres en un pila sin fondo_

_a tu lado mientras se descansa suavemente hacia abajo, yo estaré para ti_

_hasta que yo escuche las palabras "jaque mate"! "_

Recordó que esa alma, aquella alma deliciosa perfecta, tan pura y contaminada a la vez, un alma sin igual, codiciada por todos, esa que condimento año tras año y que juro devorar, misma que le fue arrebatada en un juego sucio, no había a quien culpar, el no creía en su creador, _"¿un castigo por seguir el camino de las tinieblas y el pecado?"_

**_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_**  
**_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_**  
**_no se si algún día vuelva a verte_**  
**_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._**

Desde que Erl Ciel Phantomhive se convirtió en demonio, las cosas cambiaron para Sebastian, y no del todo bien, el problema no era no poder devorar el alma del conde, después de todo, ahora estarían juntos para la eternidad de forma distinta, o eso es lo que Sebastian pensó.

Sebastian recordó su juramento y con nostalgia aquel nombre que acepto con gusto "Sebastian Michaelis", fue fiel cual perro y como a esos seres que odiaba, fue reemplazado.

**_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_**  
**_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_**  
**_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_**  
**_tenia que elegir otro camino._**

Con el paso de los años, Ciel ha aprendido a ser un demonio, ya no es un niño indefenso no necesita más de los cuidados de su mayordomo, ni el cariño de su amante, su primer contrato y surge un nuevo interés por devorar un alma bien sazonada, esas son las mejores, eso se lo enseño bien Sebastian Michaelis; después de todo, debe servir fielmente a su contratista.

Ciel nunca fue alguien de muchos sentimientos, eso nunca le dejo nada bueno, deseaba a Sebastian, pero ¿lo amaba?, si, así debió ser, si no, ¿porque permanecía a su lado?.

Las palabras del joven demonio a resuenan en la memoria del demonio, esas palabras que le hicieron sentirse seguro frente al nuevo contratista de su bocchan.

_-Yo seré tu siervo, pero aquel demonio que me acompaña "Sebastian,", el es mio y de nadie más, solo yo puedo ordenarle, el siempre debe estar a mi lado, no puedes tocarlo-_ las reglas del contrato han sido estipuladas, pero se las llevo el viento como a una hoja de papel.

**_De que me sirve la vida_**  
**_si no la vivo contigo_**  
**_de que me sirve la esperanza_**  
**_si es lo ultimo que muere_**  
**_y sin ti ya la he perdido._**

En un principio, como un mortal, Sebastian tenia que compartir a su bocchan con su prometida Elizabeth, eso no le preocupaba, después de todo eran unos niños, nadie podría arrebatarle a su amo, pero ahora, como un demonio completo y maduro Ciel era libre, y como todo ser del infierno, no sentía amor, "el demonio perfecto".

**_De que me sirve la vida_**  
**_si eres lo que yo pido,_**  
**_voy detrás de tu ternura_**  
**_pero no me queda duda _**  
**_que me dejas sin tus besos._**

Más le valía la muerte al mayordomo demonio que la eternidad sin el amor de su bocchan, más contratos y más almas por devorar y otras para amar, al menos en el caso de Ciel, Sebastian no podía realizar nuevos contratos, estaba atado a Ciel, a su amo que ya no le amaba.

**_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_**  
**_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_**  
**_para decirte que no me arrepiento_**  
**_de haberte entregado el corazón._**

Sebastian era vulnerable a su amo, aunque quisiera odiarlo no podía, su corazón le pertenecería por siempre y no solo por el contrato, este niño había robado el negro corazón del diablo, le amaría y seguiría por la eternidad, aun aunque solo fuera para servirle como esclavo, esperando el momento de escuchar su nombre en una orden y hacer el "jaque mate"

_**De que me sirve la vida**_  
_**si eres lo que yo pido,**_  
_**voy detrás de tu ternura**_  
_**pero no me queda duda **_  
_**que me dejas sin tus besos.**_

_**Y sin ti ya la he perdido...**_

* * *

_**...SEAN BUENOS Y COMENTEN, SUS REVIEWS AYUDARAN A PAGAR MI RECIBO DEL INTERNET. T_T**_

_** OK NO, PERO IGUAL COMENTEN XD.**_


End file.
